deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Arena of Death
The Arena is a game mode that was added to Dead Trigger 2 in the 0.5.0 update. Unlike regular missions, which have some task, and completing it will finish the mission, in the Arena, The player is supposed to survive as many waves of zombies as possible and the game doesn't end until the player dies. The arena was also present in the original Dead Trigger game, but in sequel, it's enhanced with some new features, which include traps, temporary bonuses and much more. Carry on reading for more detailed information. Overview The Arena is located in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, on a fictional island named "Slaughter Island". Its icon has a blue frame and resembles a round stadium. Clicking on the icon brings the information panel, showing the name of the map (Currently the only available map is the Gas Station) and the player's statistics, like the time spent in the area, kills and the number of plays. Clicking the big "Play" button on the bottom starts the game. Features Maps Currently, the only available map for the Arena gamemode is the Gas Station. As the name suggests, it takes place at an abandoned gas station, located in the middle of desert. There's a small building in the middle that includes an Ammo Box and a First Aid Kit (a new feature that works like an ammo box, but replenishes player's health instead). Outside of the building, there's a roof with some fuel stands under it. Three traps surround this area, they have to be manually charged and then they send any zombie that stands on it into the air, killing it. After the trap was activated, it has to be charged again by standing close to it for a few seconds. Some walls and fences surround the place, and there's also a place at one of the borders, which is divided from the rest of the map by another fence but can be acessed, where the second Ammo Box is located. There are also some explosive barrels scattered around the area. Tribunes surround the whole area, with many survivors watching the player's fight and increasing the feeling of that place being an arena. Scoreboard Behind the borders of the acessible map, there's a big board which shows the player's score, the amount of kills, the number of current wave and the time of the current play. (The score is also visible on HUD, on the place where a mission objective indicator usually is). Lucky Boxes Ocasionally, a Lucky Box appears on the map, being announced by a comment of the announcer. The green indicator that appears close to the crosshair shows the direction of the Lucky Box. The box is green and it has a question mark on it. When picked up, it provides some 'powerup' to the player. The player can see the duration of the currently active powerup under the score tab. Powerups are temporary and each of them has different duration. Currently the known Powerups are: *'Immortality ' - the player becomes invincible for a short period of time *'Melee Madness' - melee weapons are one hit kill during the duration of the powerup *'Score Booster' - the player gets 25% more score during the duration of the powerup *'Damage Rush' - significant uplift to damage strength of weapons duration of the powerup The list might not be complete. Traps The traps available on the Gas Station map are three conspicuous 'spring-board' traps located in front of the gas pumps, where the player must stand on top of the trap to lower the spring (there will be a charging progress bar similar to when repairing barricades or refilling ammo/ health) for a few seconds. Upon fully charging the spring, any zombies that steps on top of the spring will be lauched into the air and out of the stadium, meaning instant kills. It is recommended to draw a crowd of Zombies to the location, bait around the springboard area while standing within the spring to charge it and step off while leading the Zombies onto the board for a clean multi kill. They are very useful for disengaging large crowds when saving grenades and when bullets are not enough. Zombies The Arena includes most of the normal zombies the player can encounter during normal missions. The 0.5.0 update also added some new kinds of zombies, including the Construction Worker zombie and two new female zombies. The player can encounter them in the Arena too, however, they also appear in regular missions. The new zombies are, however, same as other regular zombies in terms like health or damage they deal to the player. The Arena also includes all kinds of Special Zombies (except for the Benemoth and The First One). Unlike normal missions, the zombies in the Arena get stronger and stronger with each wave. The number of fast zombies and zombies wielding metal pipes also seems to slightly increase over time. Gameplay Shortly after the player joins the game, after their announcement, a countdown begins. After the countdown, the first wave of zombies is released. Zombies get stronger and stronger with each wave. The first wave starts with weaker zombies than in the campaign, but around Wave 5, they are already stronger than their Campaign counterparts. The next wave will start before all zombies from the previous wave are eliminated; waves are on a time basis. Special Zombies also ocassionally appear. As the zombies are still stronger and stronger, the ammo supply itself will not refill and will soon run short as rounds ensue, despite the larger capacity of ammo it supplies compared to regular missions. As the player loses the advantage of explosive barrels after all of them are shot, it will become harder and harder to survive. At later waves, it's advised to move a lot and try to avoid being cornered, as zombies already deal a lot of damage so being cornered is almost a guaranteed death. As the Arena is a new feature, no advanced tactics/tips has been discovered/invented by the players yet. Score Score is awarded for most of the actions the player performs during gameplay. These include killing zombies, shooting explosive barrels, refilling ammo and health and charging traps. Multi-kills also gain bonus score and money. Money is earned in the same way in Campaign (including "Interaction" and "Brutality" bonuses and money dropped from zombies). After each survived wave, a money bonus is also earned. Gallery Photo 21-03-2014 19 17 38.png|Construction Worker Zombie in Arena Photo 21-03-2014 19 24 14.png|Full on action in the arena Photo 21-03-2014 20 52 24.png|Trap springing a zombie Trivia TBA Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Missions Category:Arena Maps